


orange

by WhatsATerrarium



Series: Random Word Writing Exercise [1]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: Joan and Owen go grocery shopping.
Relationships: Joan Bright/Owen Thompson | Agent Green
Series: Random Word Writing Exercise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> I did a writing exercise where I used a random word generator and wrote a fic based off the word I got. The word for this fic was orange.

Joan rolls an orange around in her hand contemplatively, shooting a glance towards where Owen is inspecting the back of a box of instant oatmeal packs. “Will we eat oranges?”

“Don’t know,” he responds, his attention still drawn to the labels on the oatmeal box. “Will you?”   
  
“...I can try.”

“You really need to eat more fruit, Joan.” He smiles up at her, setting the box back in the shopping cart.

“And  _ you _ ,” she begins, stepping a few steps closer to him, “need to start actually eating the food we buy.”

“I  _ do _ eat the food we buy.”

“Not enough of it. You are  _ way _ too ambitious in terms of things you think you can eat.”   
  
“What does that mean?”   
  
“Are you kidding me?” she snorts. “You look at recipes online, or you get sudden cravings, and you fill up the shopping list with things you forget about after we buy them, and then we’re left with rotting foods in the refrigerator and a tighter budget.”

“....You may have a point.” She can see the flush creeping across his face and honestly, that awkward smile makes her want to forget her argument and buy him the entire store. “I can put something away…”   
  
She smiles back at him softly, setting her free hand down on the handle of the cart, brushing up against his. “And I’ll take that as a no on the oranges,” she smirks as she reaches to set the one in her hand back in the display.

“No,” he responds, his smile widening as he grabs her by the wrist, stopping her midway. “You need more fruit, remember?”

He lets go of her, still smiling, and she starts to giggle. She presses herself up on her tiptoes, wrapping both arms around the back of his neck and pulling him down a little.

She might get a bit too caught up in kissing him to focus on not dropping the orange in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
